Autobiography of a stronghearted hedgehog
by Shadet 4-ever
Summary: This is the story of my fancharacter Violet. So don't steal her or I will try to ban you. not being mean just love my hedgehog I mean well! Read/review!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Autobiography of Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose: A strong-hearted child**_

Hi-

My name is Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose, and I am strong-hearted and nearly unbreakable.

I was orphanated at the age of four after the murder of my mom, Sara Anamarie Rose. Suprisingly she was murdered accidently by my father, Joseph Carter Rose. He was drunk and after killing my mom, took me to the orphanage himself in fear of hurting me. I forgave him, because I knew it wasn't his fault.

But that was years ago...

Now I am 16 and part of the lengendary Sonic Heros, and loving it too.

Whoops, exscuse me! I have forgotten to describe myself to you!

I am a young, female hedgehog who's not afraid to speak for herself or throw a puch when she needs to.

I look quite a bit like Amy, but we are not related. I also possess Sonic's cobalt color, but I am lighter and a little more patient than he is.

My weapon of choice? Easy; I use my flexibility and dance techniques to move myself around in battle.

Whoa! Hold the phone! Dancing? Flexibility? Really Violet?

Yes really. But that isn't all I use. I also know Ti-Chi, Karate, and Ti-jutsu. Fair warning by the way!

I'm pretty tall, kind of like third tallest.

I'm also a HUGE fan of jeans and Skillet t-shirts! They're like, my ULTAMITE FAVE BAND EVER!!!!!

Though most of the time I wear dresses. But I change, unlike Amy who really needs to wash hers...

I know what all of you are thinking right now; Enough! I know what you look like! Move on already!

And moving on is exactly what I'm doing. Not only in my autobiography, but in life too.

What about my career with the heros?

It's only the most awesome career in the world!!!

We're always working together to defeat Eggman, Mephiles, Metal Sonic, you name 'em! We've beaten them all!

I'm in the livingroom of our big mansion. We live altogether to save travel time and guessing where we all are.

Oh, here comes Shadow! I love it when he passes through giving me little pecks on the cheek here-and-there.

Whoops again! Did I forget to mention? Shadow's my little beau!

Again I know what you're thinking; How!? When!? How deep!? How long!?

To answer those, I'll start in order.

When: 2 years ago, right around Christmas.

How: We were doing a gift exchange when the both of us got up to get a drink. My bracelet had gotten caught in the doorway and Shadow was trying to help me get it out. Then Tails had pointed out that we were under the mistletoe and the both of us became cherry red statues! So to get it over with, what was supposed to be a peck, became a 5 minute makeout session. And that's what got us started. But my bracelet unfortunately is still in the doorway. At least Shadow promised to get me a new one! I'm wearing it now! EEEEEPP!!!! SO CUTE!!!

How deep: Well, imagion you had tickets to like, your ABSOLUTE FAVE band and they were front row. Would you ever give them up? For anything? For me, Shadow is my front row ticket.

How long: It's not like I count the seconds but: 2 years, 7 months, 1 week, 6 days, and 1/2 an hour. I told you I didn't count seconds!

But oh how he's so sweet. I know, Shadow the Hedgehog! Sweet! It's like the end of the world!! But it's my ending world, so I don't really give a crap.

Now, as for my RIDE....hehehe....

I have myself some zero-gravity gear, first edition! My Shinobi skates are da-BOMB!!!

And then everyone else is just kinda there... KIDDING! No they're actually real awesome and then some. But Rouge though......she really IS just kinda there...

I mean she helps, but most of the time she watches and laughes when one of us is captured.

But this isn't about her right now. It's my autobiography and dang it if she wants one she can write her own!!!

Sorry...Anyways, you're probably wondering how I came to be part of the Sonic Heros in the first place.

It started about 3 years after becomming orphanated. I was 7 by the way.

Y'see, once a month all the orphans are let outside in the front yard to show that we like to play, and are really nice. During the little outings, people would walk through the gate leading to the front yard, and they would ask us to go back inside with them if we caught their eye.

Sadly, every time I was asked to come back inside, I was never taken.

That was, until one particular outing.

It was a sunny day, perfect for playing outside. I was playing with my friend Lila, when this middle-aged woman had tapped my shoulder and asked me to go to the registration office with her.

We went inside to the interviewing office, and I told her what I liked to do, my name, my age, and all of that.

But when she asked me how I had ended up at the orphanage, I became timid and my caretaker gave the lady my file to read.

Things were quiet for about 2 minutes when the lady suddenly smiled and told me it was okay. I only stared and inside I was screaming for joy when she asked for the adoption papers to sign.

That lady's name was Vanilla.

She was a wonderful step-mother to me. And that's even how I came across Cream, my new little step-sister. She was only 2 months old at the time but she was adorable.

WAIT!!!! WHERE"S THE ACTION???? HOW"D YOU BECOME A SONIC HERO????? WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?????

Everything. It has to do with everything.

Because a year later, Eggman tried to kidnap Cream.

Vanilla was making dinner, when Eggman busted the roof and snatched Cream.

I started to panic when the doctor tried to grab me too.

I screamed, and that turned out to be one of my powers. I had a super scream!

The robot Eggman was in malfunctioned and Vanilla caught Cream.

The next day, Vanilla came up to me and told me someone wanted to talk to me. That's when Sonic walked in.

He told me he wanted me to join his team to help fight off evil.

I said yes.

He brought me back with him to the mansion where I met Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Omega, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Big, and Shadow! It's a big mansion, trust me!

Altogether, including me, that made 14 of us. Soon 15 when we discovered Cream had some fight in her too!

I was trained and found out I had some chaos energy inside of me just like Shadow and Sonic! I couldn't go super but I could do everything else, including my fave, Chaos Control!

And then we all started going on tons of adventures, and eventually went to the Space Colony ARC.

Everyone says Shadow died during the incident, but really just to throw GUN off, we sent down a clone of Shadow while we saved the real one.

All of this, and I've been living there for 9 years and counting.

So yeah! I'm having a lot of fun with my friends and my little beau!

I have to say, I really wish I could've gotten to know my mother a little more. I know my father is regretful for the accident and that's why I forgive him. The wierd thing though, is that I didn't cry. Instead, I found it as a new challenge!

I'm sorrowful, but I'm excited too!

Who knows what life is throwing out there for me? It won't tear me down, that's for sure!

Wanna know why? Because whatever it is, I'm ready for it!

Hello,

My name is Violet Fiona Anamarie Rose, and I am strong-hearted and nearly,

unbreakable...


	2. Inactivity

**Hello**

Yeah. I've decided since I'm so inactive on Fanfiction, that all of my stories are just going to be moved to .

Despite my hateful words towards that site in the past, I've decided to make an account and stick with it.

So, little by little, my stories are going to appear on DA.

And to DGShadowChocolate, I'm sorry I haven't yet finished Code Blue. I swear, I will get to finishing it for you on dA. I promise!

So, this is my last update, and it will be put on all my other stories. (completed or uncompleted)

After this is posted, then I would advise you stop coming to this page, because Shadet 4-ever will no longer be active on Fanfiction.

Want to see these stories continued?

Come and see me as Sneaky, here:

.com/

Bye, guys,

Shadet 4-ever(No longer Always)


End file.
